Portable communication devices such as cellular telephones, pagers and two-way radios are now able to provide a plethora of services and applications in addition to the basic communication function that they were nominally intended to have. For instance, cellular telephones, the original purpose and function of which was to make telephone calls, now provide wireless access to web pages on the Internet. Third party service providers allow e-mail messages to be received by and read using a cell phone. Pagers, which originally provided only the ability to be summoned, now can provide services that include continuous stock market quotes, professional sports games data as well as the ability to generate a response to a paging message.
The services and applications that have been added to the now-ubiquitous wireless communications devices mandate increasingly more capable, yet easier-to-use human-to-device interfaces by which the ever-increasing feature sets are made more easily accessible to the user.